You'll Live
by mbravesgirl7
Summary: Sakura wanted nothing more than go home after a long day at the hospital. Unfortunately, she had one more patient before she could call it a night. (Non-Mass One Shot)


**A non-massacre one shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto._**

* * *

"Sakura, you have one last patient today," an attending medic nin called out right as Sakura was removing her coat.

"No, Ami. I am through for today. Have Ino take a look at the patient."

"Is this how you're treating me for not following your orders last time, Sakura?" A deep, husky voice asked her.

She whirled around to see Shisui lightly clutching his side, trying to conceal the seriousness of a wound. Leave it to the Playboy of Konoha to to flirt while he was bleeding out.

With a quick glance at her coworker, Sakura informed her, "Thank you, Ami. I forgot Shisui was supposed to come by for an exam."

"Oh, no trouble, Sakura!" Ami replied with a smile. "I hope you have a GREAT night!" She stated with a wink, not believing that the legendary Shisui Uchiha was there for an exam.

Rushing over to him, Sakura wrapped one arm around his waist as she helped him over to the table. She immediately cut off his shirt with a chakra scaple to see wash board abs and a horribly stiched up wound keeping his intestines in.

"Blossom, if you wanted to see me with my clothes off, all you had to do was ask." He told her with a grimacing smile.

Sakura ignored Shisui's comment as she muttered to herself. "This is what I get for letting you three leave without me. I shouldn't have let Lady Tsunade talk me into taking a break from ANBU."

"Relax, blossom. I'll live because of your angelic face finally graced me with your presence."

Sakura scoffed at his attempt to flirt. "What happened out there?" She asked then she looked up at him. "Nevermind, I don't even want to know. Your wounds tells me one hell of a story anyway." She murmured as she placed her glowing hands on his abdomen.

"Eh, its not that bad, Sakura. You should have seen the other guys." Shisui tried to lighten the mood even though he hurt like hell.

Sighing, she asked, "Which one of the boys do I have to thank for this lovely stitch work?"

Scratching his head nervously, Shisui replied, "That would be me."

Sakura shot a glare at him. "And where was Itachi or Genma during this?" Shisui shrugged at her question, meaning he wasn't going to tell her a damn thing about the mission.

The pinkette removed her glowing hands and accessed his side, gently prodding it a bit. Shisui winced at her prodding. "Ow! Sakura! Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Shisui, if you idiots would have paid more attention in the ANBU medic training, then I wouldn't be fixing your wound right now," Sakura growled.

Instead of feeling ashamed, Shisui purred as Sakura's warm, healing chakra, "Maybe I just need a few private lessons, or maybe I just like my favorite pink haired medic tending to my wounds.

Not phased in the least, the pinkette replied with a laugh, "If you can still flirt on Genma's level, then you're not as injured as I thought you were."

"Ouch! Straight to the heart, blossom!" He said clutching his heart.

"You'll live!" The pinkette countered as she was cleaning up the mess of bloodied bandages and tools. Healing the flirty Uchiha didn't take too long.

"So, blossom, is there anything I can do to thank you for patching me up?" Shisui asked with a husky voice.

"Yes..." She replied as she turned around to stare into Shisui's eyes. His dark eyes starts to swirl with crimson as he leaned in slightly as to give her a kiss, but her next words shocked him. "Send Itachi in." She told the Uchiha with a smirk.

"That's cold even for you, Sakura!" The pinkette rolled her eyes at Shisui's antics.

"As I said before, Shisui. You'll live. Now, it's time to see the next patient."

Shisui sighed in defeat. He was looking forward to stealing a kiss from his pink haired teammate.

Knowing when he wasn't wanted, Shisui started to form hand signs.

Sakura murmured, "Maybe next time, Shisui. I have 2 other teammates to check on." She knew he heard her before his departure.

Within seconds, Itachi replaced Shisui in her office. "Giving my cousin hell again?" Itachi asked Sakura.

"Of course! I can't make it seem that easy for him." Sakura said as a light laughter filled the room.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
